Study Date
by shygirl09
Summary: Basically, this is a one-shot story about Raura. Rated M for sexual references and languages. Let me know what you think! Thanks!
1. Study Date

**Hi! I'm back! This is an one-shot! This was an idea that popped in my head. Basically, this is a Raura story. I hope you enjoy it! Like always, read and review! I don't own Austin and Ally or Carrabba's Italian Grill!**

Laura's POV _(getting dressed)_: I'm so excited! Tonight's my one-year anniversary dinner with Cody Allen Christian, who is the hottest guy in my class. We're going to Carrabba's Italian Grill. I'm gonna surprise him by going over to his house and wait for him. He never lets me come over to his house. I wonder why. **(AN: They live down the road from each other) **

Nobody's POV: Laura grabbed her house keys and went out the door.

A couple of minutes later... she arrives at Cody's house.

(_ding-dong)_

Laura: Hi Mrs. Allen, is Cody home?

Mikaela: Yes, he is. And how many times have I asked you to call me Mikaela?

Laura: I'm sorry, Miss... I mean, Mikaela.

Mikaela: That's better. Go on up, Cody's in his room, studying. Tell him that I've gone to work.

Laura: Kay. Thank you.

Laura makes her way upstairs. She walked all the way down the hall to the last room. She opens the door and what she sees next shocks her. Her "boyfriend" was on top of Kiersey, the one that plays Kira, about to take off her bra.

Laura: Cody?

Cody: Oh, shit! Laura, this isn't what it looks like.

Laura: Really, cause it looks like you and Kiersey were about to fuck.

Cody: Ok, it's exactly what it looks like.

Kiersey: Laura, I'm so sorry! It just happened. We were studying and he kissed me and one thing lead to another.

Laura: Kiersey, I thought we were best friends. How could you?

Kiersey: It was an accident, but I don't regret it for one minute.

Cody: I don't either. Laura, I love you but, we just weren't meant to be. Me and Kiersey have been dating for 5 months. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way.

Laura _(crying)_: I can't believe it. My boyfriend just confessed to cheating on me with one of my closest friends and he broke up with me on our anniversary. _  
_

Kiersey: Laura we can still be friends after this, right?

Laura _(sniffing)_: Of course, Kiersey. I'm so happy for you guys. I wish y'all the best luck. Cody, friends?

Cody: Of course!

Laura: I gotta go. Bye!

Cody and Kiersey: Bye.

Laura's POV: Can this day get any worse? Oh great, it just started raining. Ugh, now my outfit's ruined.

Nobody's POV: She finally makes it back to her house. Her clothes are soaked. She's emotionally and physically drained from crying and running.

Laura: As soon as I change out of these wet clothes, I'm gonna call Ross and see if he still wants to study. I know that he got very upset when I canceled our study date to go out with Cody. To be honest, I was really looking forward to me and Ross's study date. I've got the biggest crush on him. I know that he probably won't feel the same way about me.

Ross's POV: I really wish Laura didn't cancel our study date. I was really looking forward to it. She doesn't know this but, I've got the biggest crush on her. She probably won't feel the same way.

_phone rings..._

(Laura, _Ross_)

Hi, Ross.

_Hey Laura, how was your date with Cody?_

Well, I found out that he was cheating on me with Kiersey for 5 months.

_Oh I'm so sorry, Laura. _

It's ok, Ross. I wasn't even in love with him.

_Really? I thought you loved him._

No. He wasn't the guy that I wanted to be with. Anyways Ross, do you still want to study?

_Ok, my place or yours?_

Yours. I'll be there in 20.

_Ok, I'll see you then. _

Bye, Ross.

_Bye, Laura._

Ross's POV: OMG, I can't believe Laura's coming over! I have ten minutes to get ready for our study date and ten minutes to buy some snacks.

**Meanwhile...**

Laura's POV: Ok, I have twenty minutes to get ready so that I can leave and go to Ross's house.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Laura was dressed beautifully (outfit in profile, shoes are also in profile). She had her hair in a ponytail. Ross changed into his casual wear. (outfit in profile).

Nobody's POV: Laura grabbed her math book, went outside, hopped in her car, and drove to Ross's house. Ross made his way downstairs into the living room, where they were going to be study at. His family went on a trip. They won't be back until Saturday.

**What do you guys think so far? Give me your thoughts. Positive reviews, please?! Love you guys. Mwah!**


	2. Update on Progress

Hey guys. I know you're waiting to read what's gonna happen next on _Study Date. _I've been super busy with classwork and homework. I'll try to update soon. I'm working on it and I'll try to update it by Saturday. No promises. Also, I'm working on the next chapter for _L, L, and S_, which I should have up before the end of this month. I'm taking a little break from _The Dance _to focus on those stories.


	3. Not An Update

Hi guys! So, I'm still alive (just in case y'all were wondering). I'm gonna try to update soon! I haven't have any free time to write my stories because of school. Hopefully we might go on spring break soon, which means I'll update during that week. 


End file.
